Baby Prophcy
by kawaii234
Summary: Percy,Annabeth, Grover, Nico are unexpectly supposed protect the un-born child of greek god Apollo and new Fiance'e Jade. while in the prosess protecting trying to get Jade back to Mt.olympus to keep her safe from monters.
1. Armed and Dangerous

Did you know that stealing the sun god's car is really bad? I figured that out the hard way. I shouldn't have listened to Nico and Grover; they will potentially get me in jail. And Annabeth just wanted to go along for the ride. You know what, technically we did ask Apollo. I'm lying to myself. We asked someone very important to Apollo. We asked Jade, Apollo's fiancée. Oh my gods I should've have done that. Because I knew Jade would want to come, too. Any way as the tree we ran into busted into flames, we all stood there shoulder to shoulder waiting for Apollo to say something. Jade stepped up from out of the line with her head tucked down in shame.

"Apollo…you're angry aren't you?"

I felt like the earth was getting hotter after Jade spoke. Fire was fuming out of Apollo's eyes.

"Am I angry? Am I angry!?" he answered.

The hairs on my neck started to burn. Then the tables seriously started to turn. Jades' emerald eyes got wider then they usually were.

"Now he's yelling at me, I knew I wasn't worthy enough to be with a god, then." A tear slid down her cheek. Apollo's face lightened up, "Even though were both immortal, I don't deserve to die by your side. I'm so sor-ry Apollo." Her voice broke.

I leaned and whispered in Nico's ear.

"Does that mean she's breaking off the engagement?"

Nico shook his head and laughed quietly.

"I love when Jade plays this card, she using her quilt. There's no way Apollo would break off the engagement, he is in **love **with her. He even promised not to sleep with anyone, but her."

Now Jade was completely crying. I could tell Annabeth was loving this by the smirk on her face. Apollo was grabbed her hands. He fell for her trick.

"Wait, wait, wait baby! I'm sorry I blew up at you like that, jade! I was just worried that you hurt yourself when Percy ran into that tree like a mad man! You're not hurt, right? The car can be fixed like this." Apollo snapped his fingers and the car was fixed.

When Percy ran into the tree!? I wasn't driving when the car hit the tree. It was Nico's turn to drive then. When I focused my attention on Apollo, Jade was completely touched by Apollo's compassion for her.

"You were worried about me?" Her voice got high and puppy like, "You're so sweet when your not pyromaniac on me!"

Then they started hugging. I was still holding my breath. I had no idea what he was going to do to the four of us. He glared at me. Then he left. Every single one of us let go of our breath. Nico waited for Apollo to leave before he said this,

"Apollo is so frickin' sprung."

"I know," Annabeth started, "You have him at the end of a whip."

"That is the last time I cover for you guys," Jaded took a deep breath, "I hate tricking Apollo like that, he's so kind and sweet."

Jade looked directly at Nico. Her eyes blazed. Both of there eyes made contact. Even though Nico was the son of death, the feeling of death was stronger in her glare.

"Oh gods, Jade don't kill me! I didn't mean to hit the tree, there was a bird and I had to dodge it!" Nico tried to run away, but Jade grabbed him by his ears and pulled hard. "What the Zeus! That hurts! Please let go of my ears!"

"I'm not mad about tree, did you forget I'M WITH CHILD!?" Jade screamed.

I looked at Annabeth she was smiling. It was happening again. When ever Jade gets pregnant Annabeth always hopes it's a girl so she could name it _Athena_ or _Minerva. _I always wanted her to name it something cool like Axel of something like that. Either way she kinda hated Athena and she though Axel sounded some what like a tool. From what I heard this next one would be super important to the universe or something like that.

"Hey," Annabeth said, "Why don't you name it…?"

"No." she said bluntly, "Actually Apollo said I have to stay in Olympus until the baby is born because he said something about how this baby has a prophecy behind him, plus he wants to keep me safe."

We stood there in silence. Just thinking about a monster coming and ripping a baby out of Jade's stomach scared me.

"We'll time for me to get back home. Bye guys!" he snapped her fingers and she was gone.

"She so pretty," Grover said.

"Yeah," Nico and I agreed.

Then I felt someone's heal crush my toe. I obviously made Annabeth upset.

"I'm going back to camp!" she growled.

We all decided to go back to camp together. Annabeth walked a few paces in front of us. I knew I shouldn't have said that.

When we got back to camp Half-Blood Mr.D greeted us with an angry glare.

"You crashed a god's car!" he yelled.

"Technically Nico crashed the car," Annabeth admitted.

"Hey! I had my reasons," Nico whined.

Mr.D stood there in angry silence. We all laughed hard which made Mr.D even madder. Mr.D was about to blow his top, when Chiron stepped in.

"Mr.D, I'll take it from here."

"I'll see that you do

I can't believe that almost got chewed out by Mr.D, for a third time this week. We've been getting in trouble a lot these past few weeks. It's weird like the fate is trying to keep us busy.

"So," Chiron started.

Here it comes when Chiron yells, he really yells.

"When's the Baby due I'm dying to know."

Random. I didn't see that coming. Annabeth let go of her breath and started talking baby to Chiron.

"Soon I hope!"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? Maybe it could be named Chiron; it could be dignified as strong and mighty."

Some one was thinking too much of themselves it to be a.

"Not yet, she wants it to be a surprise."

I, Nico, and Grover left Annabeth and Chiron talking about the baby. We walked around the cabins when we stopped at the Apollo cabin. The girls were arguing with the boys. It got so heated that they held up there bows to each other.

"Whoa guys calm down!" I tried to it.

"Not now Percy!" Sabrina yelled at me, "Now let me tell you this, brothers. **My **little sister is learning archery from me, not some arrogant bobble head!"

"Now here this, sisters," Charlie yelled, "**My **little brother is learning archery from me, not some prissy Barbie doll!"

They stated to yell louder. And then Arrows started to fly from every direction Nico and Grover dove to the ground. I was the last one to hit the floor. And I was also the one who got an arrow stuck in my butt.

"Ow!" I hissed, "There's an arrow in my butt…"

Then Nico and Grover busted out in laughter. Then an arrow came and shot Nico and Grover in the butt, too.

"Ahh!" they yelled simultaneously.

I laughed ignoring the pain I felt in my butt.


	2. Big brother Percy

I sat in my cabin thinking about why everybody was going crazy about this baby. I mean really could it be that this child will end up being a god? Oh my gods maybe that's what the prophecy said"! I got up running around.

"What if Jade doesn't get to Mt. Olympus in time! She needs to get to Mt. Olympus because if she can't have her baby **here **I mean on earth!Maybe she should go to Olympus now!" (Percy is going into big brother mode! Oh my gods!)

As I frantically ran around my cabin I heard a knock on the door. It was Grover. I knew I had a menacing look on my face by the way that Grover was looking at me. He seemed frighten.

"P-Percy are you okay?" Grover stuttered.

"No man I'm freaking out! It's about Jade and little Jade! She needs to be in Olympus!" I shook Grover.

"Percy are you nervous about the prophecy?"

I bite my nails cautiously. I started pacing back and forth mumbling to myself. I seemed crazy I probably looked crazy, too. I took in a deep breath to try to calm myself down. It didn't work. Actually it made me more nervous.

"I need to see Apollo, fast really **really** fast. I know prophecies and if this prophecy is important then we need to get to Jade like now!" (As I said Big brother mode)

I pushed past Grover taking off full speed towards Athena's cabin. I rammed door yelling in a panic.

"I need your help! You guys are all smart tell me why I'm freaking out about Jades baby!"

They all looked at me stunned. Annabeth pushed through everybody trying to figure out why I was yelling.

"What wrong with you, seaweed brain?"

"It's about Jade! Her baby!" I yelled.

"What's wrong? Is she going into labor already?"

"No it's just that… I don't know."

"Hmmm…" all of the Athena children started thinking.

Ugh…there's nothing better then a whole cabin of wiz-kids thinking of plans.

The Athena kids sat me down in a chair like I was about to be questioned. They were all talking at once when Annabeth stepped through them all and started to ask me logical questions.

"So seaweed brain what are your feelings towards the child?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know I just feel connected to the baby somehow, like I have something to do with the prophecy or something."

"Okay maybe you do have something to do with the prophecy. Or you and the baby are related somehow. Or it's you're destiny to protect the baby."

Maybe Annabeth was right, but how do I protect someone who is being protected in Olympus? I was so confused about the whole thing I wish I could just see Apollo or someone to figure this out. Then something weird happened. We heard a knock on the cabin door and in came…Apollo?

"What are you doing here, Lord Apollo?" the girls swooned.

"Came to check up on the person who's worrying is setting off my 'oh my gods my fiancée is in danger' meter," he answered.

"Really…" Annabeth looked at me.

Everybody looked in my direction and shot me a deadly glare.

"Okay, yes I'm worried, but there's no need for Apollo to coming around. It's just a theory."

I took a deep breathe in and hit my head. Apollo walked over to my side with a serious look on his face. I inched more and more back as he came closer to me.

"Just tell me this," Apollo got close to my face, "Where is Jade?"

Annabeth looked at him shocked.

"I thought she was with you," Annabeth said.

"No, she didn't come back with me. Now don't know where she is. I was kinda hoping you did."

I felt my heart dropped. What if she was backed up in a corner some where about to ripped apart my some monster. I got up quickly and frenzied around the room.

"Where could she be!? The only places she could go is Olympus and with Apollo! She probably in a ditch or being hunted down by some monster that thrives on child prophecies! Oh dear Zeus what the heck is going to happened now!?"

As I ran around the room I ran into a pole or the arm or Annabeth. I don't really remember my head hurt too much. Apollo picked m up by my shirt and glared at me with intense eyes. My feet weren't even touching the floor anymore.

"Now, Percy. Why the hell would you say she being hunted or she's in a ditch knowing the guy who would kill for her is standing in front of you? You know what I really should shoot you now for saying that."

I tried my best not to move or breathe.

"Lord Apollo please put Percy down he's pretty stupid about trying to keep the sanity," Annabeth said.

"Yeah! That's me I'm stupid," I laughed nervously.

Apollo dropped me and I hurried to hide behind Annabeth. Apollo dropped on the floor and dug his face in his hand.

"What am I going to do if I can't find her in time? I think he might be going into labor in a few hours."

"She may be going into labor!?" Annabeth and I yelled.

"We will find her," Annabeth said.

She looked at me and I agreed.

"So will Grover and Nico."

I ran out of the cabin and found Nico and Grover playing kick the can. How do you play kick the can anyway? I know it involves a can, but why do you have to kick it? I mean- wait I'm getting side tracked again! I ran towards Nico and Grover and looked at them seriously. They knew what the look was about and got up quickly. Grover picked up the Can and ate it before he started talking.

"Jade?" he asked.

"Jade." I answered.

"Where is she?" Nico asked.

"We don't know, and Apollo is freaking out. We need to go find her and I think we have to take her to Olympus."

Nico and Grover looked worried.

"We're in," they agreed.

Annabeth came with a backpack of stuff and looked ready to leave.

"Let's go! We need to find Jade and little Athena!"

We started walking towards the woods.

"It's not going to be named Athena," I told her.

"Of coarse she's going to be named Athena, Jade loves Athena."

"Wrong," Nico said, "She hates Athena."


	3. Deadly labor

After Annabeth beat the snot out of Nico for saying how Jade hates Athena we headed out into the woods. When we got into the woods the sun started going down, which made me think of Apollo. It sent chills up my spine, down it, and right back up it. I thought what will happen to me if we don't find Jade.

"Gods we have to find her fast," I sighed, "I can't stand the fact that Apollo might rip my guts out if we don't find Jade."

Nico, Annabeth, and Grover stopped. I bumped into them while falling on the floor.

"Hey guys, what gives? Why'd ya stop?"

They stood there with blank stares on their faces.

"Huh?"

I looked pasted them and found them looking at what would be shocking.

"T-Thalia?"

It was Thalia, but what is she doing here in the camp woods? She looked back on us with a dagger in her hand and dark eyeliner on. Her lightning blue eyes stared at us in questioning.

"Hey guys why you are here?" she asked.

"We should be asking you the same question; we were at camp, duh!" Nico said.

"Oh," She said, "Umm…well I was just sent on a mission by Artemis, she said something about finding Jade. I also heard yelling in the back ground about how Percy made the whole situation worse," she laughed.

I blushed as she laughed at me, but what made it worse is that I made matters worse then what they already where.

"Darn it Percy!" Annabeth hit me, "You went and made Apollo more upset!"

I rubbed my head thinking I kind of deserved that.

"Hey wait a minute," Grover started thinking, "Are you saying Apollo doesn't trust us in finding Jade?"

Annabeth placed her fingers on her chin and began thinking too. Apollo doesn't trust us with fiancée's life now that you think of it.

"That's so un-cool of him, I'm completely responsible!" Annabeth said.

Then she looked back at me, Nico and Grover, then back at Thalia.

"Now I completely understand," Thalia and Annabeth said while nodding.

I wanted to protest about that, but we had no time. Actually time was running out. Thalia rubbed her head and looked around like she was confused.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go find Jade now."

"How about you join us?" I suggested.

She scratched her head and looked around like it was a bad idea.

"I-I guess…."

"Great! We group up we'll get a lot more done if were together!" Grover exclaimed.

I sighed as we walked deeper and deeper into the woods. It got colder and darker then usual. It didn't scare me, but I think Annabeth was getting a little freaked out. I mean at every little snapping of a twig freaked her out. I wasn't complaining because every time she heard it she moved a little bit closer to me. She clutched my arm and my face turned red.

"Annabeth don't tell me you're scared?" Nico smirked.

She hesitated before answering, "Scared, me, Annabeth Chase, Scared!? That's completely ridiculous! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Except spiders…." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha! That's soooo not true!"

She clutched my arm even harder and smiled. I didn't really except it as a smile because her eyes were bugging out and she was sweating. Her nails into my skin and her legs shook.

"Oh…?" Nico said.

Nico looked around and went into the woods. When he came out he was hiding something behind his back.

"Hey Annabeth…?" Nico said.

"Yes!" she jumped.

"Look!"

Out from behind back was a huge spider. Annabeth nearly jumped out of her skin and screamed. She wrapped her arms around me and kicked Nico in the face. She didn't mean to, honestly, she was just scared.

"Oh…Sorry Nico," She apologized dropping to the floor exhausted, "But still…"

She grabbed both of his ears and rubbed both of her knuckles against them. He screamed trying to get away from Annabeth. Then she stopped when she heard a different type of scream. It sounded like… Jade.

"Jade?"

We all looked around and got up and ran towards the yell. Jade please be okay, please be okay! I prayed as we approached this cliff. As we approached the cliff we smelt the remains of something dead… a Minotaur.

"Oh gods, Please let Jade be okay…." Annabeth whispered.

"Stay on your toes everyone," Thalia said, "You never know what we could be facing."

As we approached we saw Jade. Her back was towards us and her shoulders were glistening with sweat.

"Jade?" I asked.

She twisted her body towards us. I noticed that whenever Jade has a baby her stomach never gets bigger. It's weird, but I wasn't really expecting something not weirs to come from her. Anyway as she stared at us I could hear her cursing in Greek under her breath. Her teeth were bared at us and her eyes stung with anger. She seemed to be in pain, but by the look on her face I didn't want to get near her. Her hand was tightly clutched around the Minotaur's horn. She had a deep growl under her breath and she was also breathing pretty heavily.

"Jade just calm down," Annabeth stepped closer to her.

"Leave me alone! Don't come near me!" Jade yelled while clutching her stomach.

Annabeth cupped her mouth in shock.

"She's in labor!"

She sneered and then put her hands together. She yelled something in Greek, and I knew instantly that she was speaking an ancient spell. The ground was started shaking and vines broke through the dirt. We didn't realize it but we were falling and fast to. I saw Annabeth and I grabbed her arm and held her close to my body trying to keep her safe. I didn't remember how it happened, I didn't even remember how we hit the ground.


End file.
